


Food of the Gods

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Food of the Gods

Ripper, nineteen and stoned and so fucking beautiful, languid with the weed and talktalktalking with the magick buzz. We'd torn the page from the 'phone book that listed all the Sainsbury's in London and were trying to get thrown out of every one. In number three, somewhere near Russell Square, he picked up a banana, telling me and the shop boy and the scared old bint in mink about how they'd come on a train after a boat after a cart after a tree after a seed after a cell after an atom, like an ancient priest in a trance.


End file.
